Dimension Traveler: The Grand Line
by Lilygirl33
Summary: Naomi is a young, 1371-year-old elf, actually half elf; she is a dimension traveler like her sister before her and on one of her travels ends up in the One Piece world. Who will she meet? And will they be friend or foe? R&R to find out!
1. The Accident

Hello! I've been wanting to start this story for a while and it will actually end up become a series of stories, i just wanted this one to be the first one i wrote... I hope you enjoy it and be sure to review to tell me what you think!

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

A teenage girl stood outlined against the setting sun, her bright green eyes looking on as the valley below was bathed in a faint orange light. The trees behind her rustled in the breeze and the girl's long blonde hair blew across her face. A lightly tanned hand brought it back to its place behind a sleek, pointy ear.

Her green and brown, leather outfit helped her to blend into the landscape around her, and one look at her clothing could tell anyone that what this girl wore made it easier for her to move around in. She had a bow and quiver strung on her back and on her belt she carried crescent-shaped blades, a pair of sai and a small musical instrument made of bone.

Around her neck, a soft pink jewel was hanging on a silver chain. And beside her stood a small, tan cat with black stripes and two fluffy tails. The animal glanced up at his friend with a soft, knowing look, as if he knew what thoughts swirled through her head.

**-The girl's POV-**

I love to look over the valley in the soft glow of the sun, it reminds me of all the adventures I have had so far and the ones I know are yet to come, such as tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the day I will leave on my next adventure as a dimension traveler. My sister, Manveri has been a dimension traveler for over 100 years now and I have been following in her footsteps for the past two years as she followed in our mothers.

You see, a dimension traveler is someone that travels and explores different dimensions. My family is famous (not necessarily in a good way) for being a long line of dimension travelers. My great-grandfather was. My grandfather was. My mother is. My sister is. Now I am. And soon my twin little brothers will be.

In my culture, as an elf, it is rare to be a dimension traveler because our world prefers to keep itself isolated from other worlds. In fact, we are one of the few worlds that actually know there are other worlds. However, I suppose in some ways this is a good thing because if certain places knew about the other dimensions, they would try to take them over.

There are also different channels to some dimensions. For example, all the channels might look exactly the same, but in it are different things with different stories. One channel might be further in the future or back in the past of another channel. While others are just completely different ways of life.

There is one dimension in particular that has many channels that my sister enjoys watching and is very interested in. She calls it the human world. We call it that because only humans and animals live on it. There are no elves. There are no trolls, ents or orcs. There are no mermaids or mermen or dragons or unicorns. It is dominated by humans.

They don't know yet that there are such things as other dimensions, but they are on the verge of discovering us. These human beings on this 'Earth', they call it, are extremely intelligent. They don't know it, but their 'outer space' is one of the many natural portals between dimensions. Since they are exploring it with great progress we are sure they will find out for themselves about the other dimensions.

But they are not the only world that thinks it is the only one out there. My sister has visited many dimensions and taught them of the other worlds. Such as the Pokemon world, which was where she was sent on her first day as a dimension traveler. See, travelers have one very special, hereditary power. In a complicated state of mind that takes many years of practice to master, we can create portals to other dimensions.

The portal is a dark purple light and it glows as it spins, waiting to swallow you and spit you back out where you want to be; most of the time. See, a portal can only take you to either somewhere you have been before, or to somewhere you can see. That is why my sister is so fascinated by Earth. They are finding out ways to chose which dimension you want to go to even if you've never been there. With their 'spaceships', they can point themselves in any direction. But for us if you want to go to another world, but have never been there, the portal chooses one for you. It sends you to a random world, usually somewhere unexplored, and that choice my friend helps determine your destiny…

**--- --- --- --- ---**

**-Nobody's POV-**

Naomi bent down on one knee in front of her twin little brothers. They had just been in their training session with her good friend Eurotuvo and had run to see her off on yet another journey.

"But gwathel," Ainu asked, "How can you teach Sedioron and I how to become dimension travelers if you are always away?"

"Yes," Sedioron agreed, "can't you stay longer?"

"Tithen gwedeir, you will learn from me the same way I learned from our elder sister, when the time is right," Naomi told them.

"Naomi is right," Eurotuvo told his apprentices, "You are still too young to be traveling the dimensions, even if you are together. Besides, you must finish you regular training with me before you can start training as a dimension traveler."

"Nadartha, gwedeir. In thirty years I shall start teaching you our family's ways," she promised, "but until then you must train hard in the Elvish ways. Im meleth le."

"Karanetho!" Naomi called, and the young cat demon came running out of the village to where Naomi was standing with her brothers and Eurotuvo. In one clumsy leap, the cat landed heavily in Naomi's arms and climbed up to sit on her shoulder.

"Namarie, Naomi," the twins chorused. She kissed them both on the top of their head and then stood up and faced Eurotuvo.

"Be careful Naomi, and comeback safe," he smiled, "nin guren anle."

"As is mine," Naomi said and the shared a quick kiss before she turned away from the three elves and put both her hands out in front of her.

Since she intended to travel somewhere she had never been before, it would be impossible to choose for herself where the portal would lead. Naomi would have to focus hard and create a light that lead into world unknown, the same way she did the first time she ever traveled through a portal into a different world.

A trickle of sweat ran down her cheek and a purple light emerged from her hand and formed a swirling vortex of light that she stepped through into world unknown. The usual tight sensation overwhelmed her as she entered the vortex and she could feel it close behind her; something was wrong, her head felt as if it were caving in. Not only worrying for herself but also for Karanetho, Naomi struggled to recreate the portal before it fully closed and they were trapped for life in the purple light. With the remaining strength she had, she dragged herself out of the portal and fell onto a sandy ground. It was dark, but she could see a campfire and some men sitting around it before she blinked a couple times and shut her eyes.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Captain?" the sniper asked, "Do you see that light over there?"

A man looked up from his spot on the beach of the island they were camping on in the direction the blonde man was pointing. A little ways away a swirling purple light was flashing over and over until finally it was a steady light. A young, teenage girl fell out of the light; then with a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot, the light disappeared.

One of the other men ran up to the girl, knelt beside her and put his head to her chest, "She's alive captain, only fainted. But come an look at this!"

The captain got up from his seat and walked over to his first mate. All the other men had also left their seats to follow him out of curiosity. The gray-haired man pushed back the girls hair and revealed a pair of pointy ears to his captain and the crew. Some of the men gasped, but the famous red-haired pirate just smiled and motioned for the girl to be brought near the fire.

* * *

So did you like it? I sure hope so, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! so PLEASE reiview and tell me what you think, good or bad. Flamers are welcome.

and if you were wondering what language it was that Naomi, her brothers and Eurotuvo were half speaking in, it was elvish. I use the .com/ 's elvish translator from the lotr elvish language(but i do not own it!) here are the translations of what they said:

gwathel- sister  
tithen- litte  
gwedeir- brothers  
nadartha- soon  
im meleth le- I love you  
Karanetho- flaming heart  
namarie- farewell  
nin guren anle- my heart is with you

oh! and i almost forgot, if you would like to read Naomi's profile to know a little more about her, you can got to my profile and scroll down till you see 'My Character Profiles' her's is the first one.


	2. Who Are You?

Hello again! and thank you to kitsunkuruoshii, XxStrawberryKittyxX, and BlueLion for the reviews!!! Well, I wont keep you long, lets get right into chapter 2!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Naomi woke to a rough tongue liking her cheek over and over. She blinked open her eyes and the bright light of the sun blinded her for a moment. Karanetho stopped licking and sat down as Naomi sat up slowly and put a hand to her head. She struggled to make sense of what had happened to her the night before. Then a memory struck her!

Naomi's elder sister, Manveri, had warned her about controlling her emotions when creating a portal. The mood Naomi had been in was the one Eurotuvo had put her in after they kissed. That was why it had been so hard to create the portal and that's why everything went wrong!

After mental slapping herself, Naomi looked around and took in her surroundings. She was lying next to a fire that had been put out and was at the top of a beach. A little ways from shore a ship with a red dragon on the front was anchored. Many men were running about and apparently preparing the ship to set sail. Some men were still packing up on the beach and others were walking through the shallow water from the beach to the ship. Suddenly Karanetho jumped onto his feet and faced something behind her with his hair on end.

"So you're awake are you?"

Startled by the voice and always on her guard; Naomi quickly stood up into a battle stance and put a hand on one of her sai, ready to draw it.

"Hold up little girl, I don't mean any harm," the blonde man said as he took a step back and put his hands up to prove his point.

Naomi stood their for a moment, her head still hurt so her senses weren't at their best, but she could tell this man was telling the truth and so she removed her hand.

"Sorry about that, you startled me," she apologized, "My name is Naomi of Auduin. What is your name?"

"Well I'm Yasopp," he replied, "…of the Red-haired pirates."

"Pirates?" Naomi thought to be cautious once more because where she came from pirates were evil people that only cared for gold and torture, but then she reminded herself that this was a totally separate world it might be different here.

"Come on," Yasopp started to walk away towards all the commotion, "You can meet our captain."

To curios to help it, Naomi eagerly followed him to a small group of people. There was a large round man wearing mostly green and strange glasses, a man with a spiky red hair, a gray-haired man with a cigarette in his mouth, and another red-haired man that was missing his left arm and had a scar over his left eye.

"Greetings to all of you," Naomi said politely, "I am Naomi of Auduin. And this is Karanetho."

"You can call me Rockstar!"

"Lucky Roux."

"Ben Beckman."

"My name is Shanks," the red-haired man announced, "and I was kinda wondering what exactly happened to you last night. And…uhhh…what's wrong with your ears?"

Taking his comment as an insult even though she understood that these people didn't really know what she was Naomi retorted jokingly, "My ears are perfectly fine, what is wrong with your arm?"

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything like you before, and the way you dress is strange too," the red-haired man struggled to explain himself.

"Your clothing is strange to me as well," she added, "Perhaps we could play a game where you ask a question, then I ask you, etc."

Yasopp had already sat down among his crewmates and many of the other lesser men had gathered round in curiosity. Naomi sat down cross-legged in the sand and returned the captain's smirk.

"Okay little girl, good enough for me," Shanks laughed, "Why are your ears pointy? And what is that two-tailed cat thing?"

"Well first off, you can stop calling me little girl because I can assure you that I'm much older than you are," Naomi laughed.

"Oh Really? And just how old are you?"

"I am 1371 years old."

Many jaws hit the ground and nobody made a sound. Until the captain suddenly burst out laughing, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Naomi answered simply, "I'm an elf. That is why I can live so long and that is why my ears are 'pointy'. And Karanetho is a demon cat."

Some of the men took a step back at this comment, Naomi noted that demons were probable not considered the best of creatures to come across with here.

"I found him in another dimension I went to a year ago. He needed a friend so I took him in and now he travels everywhere with me. His name, Karanetho, means 'flaming heart' in my native language."

To prove Naomi's point about having a flaming heart, Karanetho transformed into his large cat form with sharp fangs, mean eyes, and fire burning harmlessly around his paws. Now even more of the men took a couple steps back from the angry looking kitty. Naomi smiled and nodded to Karanetho who transformed back into his small, cute cat form.

"Now it is my turn. What do you call this world you live in."

Shanks answered slowly, "Well right now we are in the New World. Near the end of the Grand Line. There are four oceans; North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West blue. Then there is the Red Line and the Grand Line."

"But how can you live here and not know that?" Ben Beckman asked.

"Because I don't live here, I came from another world," Naomi answered.

More jaws hit the ground and one man yelled out, "But how?! That's impossible!"

Naomi smiled, "Nothing is impossible, I'm a Dimension Traveler."

"I thought you said you were an elf," another man yelled out.

"You are a pirates and yet you are also human aren't you?" she threw back.

Many men nodded in agreement and Naomi smiled.

"What exactly is a dimension traveler?" Lucky asked and then took another bite of the meat he was holding.

"Well," Naomi began, "I was trained in the ways of a dimension traveler by my sister, she was trained by my mother, and one day I will train my brothers. Our knowledge is always passed down from generation to generation within a family tree."

"So then only your family can do it?" one pirate yelled out.

"Yes…and no," Naomi replied, "I'm sure there are other families of dimension travelers, but I have never met one. On the other hand, having the ability to create portals to other dimensions is hereditary, so if you are not a descendent of a dimension traveler, then no you can't."

"Will you show us?" Benn asked, "What this portal is?"

"I suppose I can try, but I'm still not quite at my best because of last night," Naomi stood up and explained, "Something went wrong with the portal I had made."

Holding out only one hand this time because making this specific kind of a portal is a lot easier than the one she had made last night, Naomi focused all her mind and a purple light poured out of her hand.

A little ways away a swirling portal, just like the one in front of Naomi, formed in midair. Most of the men were silent in awe, but then began to quietly whisper among themselves as the she-elf walked through the light and out of the other, then back again.

"There, you see?"

"That's amazing!" Shanks said, "Can I go through?"

"Be my guest," Naomi said and waved her hand at the portal.

The Red-Haired Captain first stuck his right hand in and waved at the crew from the other portal, which made everyone laugh, and then walked all the way through and back.

A couple of the other men got up to try walking through the portal, and when everyone was satisfied, they sat down again and continued. The men asked Naomi lots of questions. What was the world she was from like? Was she a good fighter? What else is she good at? What other dimensions has see been to? And what were they like?

Naomi asked them next about their life stories, each of them. Or what seemed like the 'main' crewmembers at least. After explaining about her warrior training and skills with certain weapons and a piccolo, Shanks had sent the 'lesser' crewmen away to finish loading the ship so they could leave soon.

From the inner five men, Naomi learned of all their adventures and pasts. She learned about how one man left his son to become a pirate, and how each of them had met Shanks and joined the crew. But she mostly heard about a boy named Luffy and a special straw hat that was entrusted to him about ten years ago.

"So," Shanks started at an awkward moment when no one really had anything left to say, "Since you're not from here you don't have anywhere to go right?"

"Well getting started on my travels in a new dimension is always the hardest part," she explained.

"Then how would you like traveling with us for a little while? Until you find somewhere else to go?" Shanks asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Naomi exclaimed happily as everyone stood up to head to the ship, "Thank you!"

"No problem."

Naomi stuck out her hand to Karanetho and he climbed up her arm to her shoulder.

"So could you make a portal right to are ship so that we don't have to take a dingy?" Rockstar asked and leaned towards Naomi.

Naomi laughed, "Sure," she stuck out her hand and a purple light appeared. Shanks walked through first followed by Rockstar, Yassop and Lucky and then Benn gestured for Naomi to go next and he followed behind her.

"So are you hungry Naomi?" Lucky asked, "Lets go get something to eat."

"But you have meat in your hand right there," Naomi told him and pointed to the piece of meat on the bone he was holding. Lucky to a big bite of the meat so that it was almost gone and Naomi laughed.

"Now we need more!"

* * *

Again, please, please, please review to keep me updated about what you think of the story! I do read it over at least three times to make sure I get all the grammer errors out, but if you spot anything you can include that in your review so that I can go back and change that! Thanks for reading! Oh, and just a reminder that if you want to read Naomi's profile and see a picture of her, go to my homepage by clicking on my name uptop and scroll down to about the middle and you'll see it! Till next chapter!


	3. Shanks' Offer

Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy with midterms...but, now that they're over, WHA LA! A new chapter! Thank you to XxStrawberryKittyxX and kittycat5261 for the reviews! Enjoy:**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Shanks' Offer**

The day passed quickly with lots of partying and drinking aboard the Red-Haired Pirates ship, the Red Force. Naomi didn't have a very high tolerance for alcohol so she didn't drink as much as the other men, but she did treat herself to a couple drinks. And was eventually coaxed into playing a few songs on her piccolo for everyone when they found out she could play the instrument.

By nightfall, the island they had left from was well out of site and the five main crewmembers sat in the large dinning hall with Naomi telling her all kinds of stories about their adventures.

"And then, one of the bandits points a gun at my head and says 'If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off coward'," Shanks said in a deep voice to imitate the bandit. As he said it he laughed, put his fingers in the shape of a gun and placed the point against his head, "So then I point to the gun and say 'Risk your life on it… This isn't a child's game'."

The rest of the men burst out laughing at this and Naomi chuckled at their enthusiasm, but she didn't really understand what Shanks meant or what the men were laughing about.

"What is a gun?" Naomi asked, "Is that some sort of weapon?"

"You don't know what a gun is?" Yassop asked, surprised.

"No, we don't have them in our world. Or, if we do, we must call them by a different name," she answered.

"Well here is one kind of gun," Ben Beckman said and held up his rifle, "It's called a rifle, but I don't usually use it for shooting."

"These are my pistols," Yassop said and held up two of them, "They're another kind of gun."

Naomi took one from Yassop and examined it with her hands. The metal felt cool against her bare hand and the wood was very smooth. She cautiously stuck her finger into the hole in the barrel pulled out a finger with gray soot on it, "So what does it do?" she looked up and asked.

"Well, it shoots stuff," Rockstar pointed out.

"There are small, lead balls called bullets that you put in it and then you can fire them out of the gun at a high speed so that it can penetrate the body," Ben explained.

"Kind of like the way you fire those arrows from the bow you were carrying," Lucky started, "But, instead the gun does the shooting for you, you just have to aim it."

"Interesting," Naomi exclaimed, "I've never seen any technology like it! May I try to shoot it?"

"Well sure," Yassop said, "but lets do it outside on the deck."

Shanks went out first, and then everyone else followed.

"Here is something for you to shoot," Shanks said and placed an empty sake bottle on the railing of the ship. Yassop brought Naomi to the other side of the deck and everyone else kept their distance from the bottle. A couple of the other crewmen also gathered around to see how talented a she-elf could be with a piece of technology she had never heard of before.

"Hold it like this," Yassop said, held the gun in front of him and aimed it at the bottle, "this trigger here fires the gun when you pull it so you just aim…and…"

Naomi studied him carefully, taking in and noticing every little movement he made and thing he did. Yassop closed one eye and fired at the empty bottle. The loud bang of the gun startled Naomi, but soon her awe overcame her surprise. The bottle hadn't moved at all.

"Did you miss it Yassop?" one of the lesser men yelled.

"No, he didn't, look there!"

Everyone did. Right in the middle of the bottle was a perfectly round hole the size of the bullet that went in one side and out the other. Shanks smiled in approval.

"Now you try," Yassop couldn't hide his satisfied smile as he handed the pistol to the she-elf.

Naomi mimicked the way he had held it. The gun felt strange to her, but she tried to remember everything he had done. She closed one eye and lined up the end of the barrel with the sake bottle. She started to pull the trigger towards herself with a finger. But just before the gun fired, she opened both eyes just as she had noticed Yassop had done.

The bottle didn't move when she shot either. But it wasn't because the bullet had gone right though the bottle.

"Well, you got pretty close to it, even if you didn't hit it," Yassop tried to reassure her, "Try one more time."

Naomi did, but didn't hit it that time either.

"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't hit anything either when I first learned to fire a gun," Lucky said.

"Yeah," Shanks agreed, "you just need to practice more."

Naomi thanked them for their kindness, but then she just smiled and patted the quiver of arrows on her back, "I don't need a gun as long as I have these."

"You think you can hit that bottle, from all the way over there, with a bow and arrow?!" Rockstar exclaimed with a laugh.

Naomi nodded.

"I'd like to see that," Shanks smirked, and Naomi gave him a cool look as she took her bow off her shoulder and drew an arrow.

All the men quieted down and gathered closer as she put the arrow on the bow and pulled back her arm. She squinted at her target for a moment, the opened her eyes wider and released her hold on the arrow, sending it flying with a 'whiz'.

The men stayed quiet for a moment in awe, but then jumped up and started cheering. Some even whistled at the sight. The arrow was sticking out of the hole Yassop had made in the sake bottle.

"Not bad!" Yassop said with a grin on his face. Shanks was also smiling at her, in fact the whole crew was.

"Thanks," Naomi said, "I ought to be. I've been practicing with a bow for a thousand years now."

"Well now that you know what a gun is," Shanks said and started to walk back towards the dinning hall, "why don't we go back inside and finish the story?"

Everyone followed him in and sat in the same spots they were before.

"Now where was I?" Shanks asked.

"I believe you were just saying how you pointed at the bandit's gun and said 'Risk your life on it… This isn't a child's game'," Naomi pointed out.

"Yes! Then Lucky shot him in the head and Ben beat up all of the other bandit's except for Higuma. He was the leader of the bandits and he had a bounty of only 8,000,000… but I guess at the time that was a big bounty for someone from East Blue.

"He was very surprised when he saw all of his men wiped out, so he escaped by using a smoke bomb. And he took Luffy with him."

"I going to guess that is something that produces smoke so that the user can get away without being seen," Naomi said.

"Yep, that's pretty much what it is," Rockstar told her.

"So anyway, at first I didn't know what to do," Shanks continued.

Lucky leaned over and whispered to Naomi, "He went crazy worrying." And she smiled.

"We found him eventually, he had escaped to the sea in a small boat. Since Luffy had eaten one of the devil fruits I told you about, he couldn't swim and the bandit was going to drown him.

"I swam out as fast as I could, a sea monster called the Lord of the Coast ate the bandit and was just about eat Luffy. I pulled him out of the way just in time for him but not for me, and that's how I lost my arm," he finished and subconsciously held his shoulder.

"So what happened next?" Naomi asked curiously, "Did you finally let Luffy come with you and join your crew?"

"No," Shanks laughed, "If I did, you would have met him by now. He was the kind of kid that always made his presence know."

"We left the next day, after staying on that island for almost a year," Ben Beckman said, "And as we were getting ready to leave Luffy announced that he didn't want to join our crew anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact he announced that he was going to find the treasure, One Piece, and become the next Pirate King. That he was going to gather a crew that could surpass us!" Shanks exclaimed, the huge grin on his face told Naomi that this was a very happy memory for him and his crew.

"As a token to remember me by and be sure that we would see each other again, I gave him a straw hat that was very special to me. I told him to come return it to me someday when he is a great pirate."

"Did he?" Naomi wanted to know; she was sitting on the very edge of her chair with curiosity now, dieing to find out what had happened to this young boy.

"No, I haven't seen him since the day we left the island about ten years ago," Shanks sighed and leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his head, "But he sure has become a hot shot."

"We first saw that he had started his life as a pirate last year when a… friend of ours… brought his wanted poster to our attention," Lucky explained, "His first bounty was 30,000,000 and we've been watching it rise ever since."

"I read in the paper that he declared war on the World Government when he destroyed Enies Lobby to save a crew member and his bounty went up to 300,000,000 not too long ago," Rockstar bragged.

"It's going to be exciting when you meet up with him again then," Naomi concluded.

Shanks, Ben Beckman, Lucky Roux and Yassop murmured in agreement and an awkward silence followed.

"So," Naomi broke the quiet, "Where are we headed to now?"

"Back to our island," Rockstar answered bluntly.

"You see, the world government has completely blockaded the way to the end of the Grand Line, so we've been…'hanging' out on a deserted island," Ben Beckman explained, "We're coming back from a little 'meeting' we had with Whitebeard and returning to the island. But the World Government is on the move because a lot of things are happening right now, so it might be our time to fight through the blockade soon."

"Oh. Okay."

"If you'd like, you are welcome to stay with us permanently," Shanks announced and the others turned to him in surprise, "You can travel with us all the way to Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line."

Naomi raised her eyebrows in surprise at his proposition and pondered it for a moment, "It is very late now…," she started slowly, "but I will sleep on your offer and give you my answer in the morning. If that's okay."

"Sure," Shanks said with a smirk, "But you should know that I don't offer this kind of position to just anyone anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naomi nodded.

"Yassop."

"Yes Captain?"

"Will you show Naomi to the unused bedroom near the stern, she can sleep there if she wants," Shanks looked to Naomi for an answer.

"That would be great," she answered and stood up to head for the door, "Fúmë mai."

The pirate men looked at her confusedly.

"Sorry, I might do that sometimes without realizing," Naomi explained, "It means 'sleep well' in my native tongue."

"And what language is that?" Lucky asked.

Naomi looked surprised at him and said matter-of-factly, "Elvish."

Yassop brought her out of the dinning hall, across the deck and behind the stern to a door that lead to a small staircase. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. She opened it and inside was a small, but comfortable looking bedroom. It held a bed, a small closet, and a desk with a chair and lamp.

"Is it okay?"

"Oh, yes," Naomi laughed, "On some of my adventures I end up sleeping in trees, this is perfect."

"So are you going to do it?" Yassop inquired.

"Do what?"

"Join the crew," he explained, "Become one of the Red-Haired Pirates."

"I'm not sure," replied Naomi, "I wouldn't be able to stay forever. That is the one bump in the path of dimension traveling. We can visit other worlds and for long periods of time, but we cannot live there. It would destroy us. A person's body is built to live in their own world and that world alone. If I didn't return to my home world every once in a while, then my body would be torn apart, start to decompose."

"Wow. Have you ever seen that happen to someone?"

"No, but the stories of it have been passed down through the generations of my family. I would not risk staying in one dimension for too long. My sister, Manveri, once stayed in a single dimension without returning home for almost one hundred years. She got terribly sick and was only just barely able to make a portal to bring herself home and be restored to health."

"Well, you wouldn't have to stay for a hundred years. We'll probably be dead by then, I'm already middle aged."

"I'm still not sure, I will have to sleep on it. My dreams will tell me what my heart truly wants to do."

Yassop thought this comment was strange, but he tried not to show it and just nodded to the female elf.

"Then I'll see you in the morning," he said, "umm… fuyme mi?"

Naomi laughed at his attempt to speak her language and shook her head, "Fúmë mai."

He offered a chuckle and walked back up the stairs. Naomi watched him to the top and then shut the door to her makeshift room. There was a hook on the wall next to the desk and she hung her bow, quiver and jacket on it.

Naomi then took the ribbon out of her hair and laid it on the desk next to the bed along with her belt of weapons. The blankets on the bed might have once been brown, but time had faded them to a light tan color. She slipped under the sheets and the dusty smell of the old blankets helped soothe her into the light sleep that she was accustomed to whenever she was anywhere but home.

She let all the thoughts of the Red Force, the Red-Haired Pirates, the Grand Line, the World Government, Raftel and this new dimension flow through her mind so that when she awoke, she would know what to do about Shanks' offer.

* * *

I thought the lenght on this one was pretty decent, but if you want longer or if you have any other suggestions please review! And dont forget you can check out Naomi's profile and picture on my Profile page! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can!


	4. The New Plan

Sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I have no excuse except for a small case of writer's block! I won't keep you any longer, so ENJOY!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The New Plan**

Shanks awoke with a loud yawn and rose from his favorite chair in the Captain's quarter. He rubbed his eyes to fully awaken himself and then threw his cape over his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it a bit.

He blinked his eyes a couple more times and put a hand to his aching head. He had done it again. Went and drank too much, and now had to suffer through the hangover.

_At least it's not the worst I've ever had_, the red-haired man reassured himself.

He reached for the doorknob, pushed it down and slowly opened it. Bright sunlight greeted his sensitive eyes and he shut them in frustration. The door closed behind him with a soft thud and he walked to the railing to look out on the sea.

"So you're finally awake?"

Shanks turned to see his first mate leaning against the wall next to his cabin.

"Did you need something?" he asked, "You could have woken me."

Ben shook his head, "No, it's just that Naomi has been awake since sunrise waiting to give you her answer. I offered to wake you, but she said to let you wake up on your own."

Shanks nodded sleepily and held back another yawn, "What is her answer?"

"She wouldn't tell us," the gray-haired man explained, "She said you would be the first to know. I've been trying to read her expression all morning for any clues to her response, but she's very hard to read."

"That's okay, we'll just find out now," he reassured his friend, "Where is she?"

Ben scratched the back of his head; "She's been all over the place exploring the ship. I think the last time I saw her; she was climbing up to the crow's nest, but that was a while ago."

"Yes it was, but it had a great view of the sea," Naomi suddenly swung into view. She was hanging upside down by the crook of her knees on one of the shroud next to the two men. With thin, but strong arms, Naomi flipped herself right side up hopped onto the deck in front of Ben and Shanks. "I have an answer," she announced. Karanetho walked along the railing from the back of the ship until he was next to Naomi and then he sat down.

"So I hear," Shanks smiled and Ben crossed his arms, "And what is it?"

"Even though I very much enjoy traveling with your crew," she began, "I don't want to join it, I do not wish to travel all the way to this Raftel. But if you'll have me I would like to travel with you a little while longer."

"Are you sure you don't want to join," Shanks inquired and put his hand in his pocket, "It's a hard life as a pirate sometimes, but it's full of adventures."

Naomi nodded, "I'm sure."

"Very well then. And you are certainly welcome to travel with us a while longer."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

Ben's smile could not be contained, "I'll go tell everyone," he announced and walked down the stairs to the main deck to inform the crew.

Shanks put another hand to his aching head, "You are lucky you did not drink so much last night…"

Naomi shrugged, "I only drink as much alcohol as my body can handle. Do you have a headache from your hangover?"

Shanks nodded slowly, "But it's not the worst I've ever had."

"Turn around," Naomi instructed and turn him with her hands so that his back was facing her.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," she said and put his arm at his side. Then she grasped the left side of his head one hand and pressed her palm against his right ear. Shanks stood still for a moment, utterly confused with what the she-elf was trying to do, but then a wave of relaxation washed over him and he could barely keep himself from jumping in joy when Naomi released her hands.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "How did you do that?! My headache is completely gone, I don't feel like I have a hangover at all anymore!"

Naomi offered a small smile, "When you've lived for over a thousand years you learn a lot of little tricks like that."

-------------------------------------

The second morning at sea passed slowly for most of the men on the ship, but not for Naomi and Karanetho. They spent the whole time exploring the ship. Naomi was asking endless questions about how it worked and how all the men worked together to sail it. Karanetho was just curious and he even managed to rid the Red Force of a few mice.

When lunch was ready, a bell rang and was heard throughout the ship. Naomi was almost run over because within moments, every man on the ship was racing for the dinning hall. All except for one man, Naomi noticed that stayed at the helm.

The man noticed Naomi's curious starring and explained, "While everyone else eats, someone has to keep the ship on course and watch for danger."

Naomi nodded in understanding and with Karanetho on her shoulder, followed the last couple men into the dinning hall. She had never seen it filled before and was a bit shocked at the rude and ill-mannered way in which all the men were eating.

"Hey Naomi!" she heard her name called, "Come sit with us!"

She did not know the name of the man who called her name, but he was sitting with Yassop, Lucky, Rockstar and Shanks. As she sat down, a tall, skinny man with a red apron placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Hope you like meat," he said with a smile full of crooked, yellow teeth and hobbled away back to the kitchen.

"That's Soushefu," Lucky explained with a mouthful of meat, "He's our chef. A really good one too. Try the meat, you'll love it!"

Naomi cautiously picked up the metal fork next to her plate and picked up a small piece of the meat with brown sauce. She had never seen any food like it before, but she bravely put the morsel in her mouth and began to chew.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed within moments.

"Yup!" Lucky agreed, "I bet you'll never taste food better than that anywhere in the world! …Or in your case, all the worlds…"

Naomi laughed and gave a piece of the meat to Karanetho. He reacted by jumping up and meowing happily, "I don't know… There are billions of worlds. I will never have a chance to destroy them all in my life time."

"But I thought you were immortal," Rockstar said with his head tilted to one side in confusion.

"I am," Naomi answered, "immortal meaning that I cannot die of old age. I am not invincible. I can die from wounds or sicknesses, but not because I have lived too long."

Many of the other men around the table had been listening in and murmured in understanding.

"LAND HOE!!!" a voice yelled from out side. All them men began to quickly finish their food.

Ben Beckman stood up from his spot at another table, "All right everyone, outside! Dock the ship a little ways from shore and start unloading!"

The men grumbled in protest that they weren't finished eating, but listened to the first mate anyway. Within a couple minutes, the dinning hall was empty except for the top men in the crew and Naomi.

"So Naomi did you like it?" the tall cook came back out of the kitchen and started collecting plates from the other tables in the hall. He glanced up at Naomi to see her reaction to his question.

"Like it? I loved it!" Naomi laughed and Karanetho nudged her arm, "Oh, and Karanetho did too."

The man smiled to himself, "Luffy used to love it too. He told me that when he became a pirate, he was going to find a cook that was just as good as me if not better! …Boy do I miss that kid."

Naomi smiled at the memorable moment for Soushefu and handed him her empty plate that had been licked clean by Karanetho.

"You all sure seem to want to see Luffy again," she pointed out.

"I wish there was a way that I could send him a message or see how he's doing," Shanks sighed and put his chin in his hand.

"Would it be terribly hard to?" Naomi inquired, "To send him a message I mean."

"Well," Ben explained, "We are both pirates, so we can't exactly use the governments mailing system to send him a letter. The only way to get him a message would be to pay someone to travel backwards through the Grand Line to find him and give one to him."

"But that would be very hard to do because no one really knows his exact position in the Grand Line," Yassop reported.

"But it wouldn't be impossible right?" Naomi asked and stroked Karanetho continuously as he purred in her lap, "Just difficult?"

Rockstar nodded, "Yes, but why does it matter so much to you?"

"…What if I went?"

All the men's heads, including the cook's, snapped up at this comment.

"You?!"

"But how?!"

Shanks quieted them by raising his hand for a moment, "You'd be willing to travel backwards through the Grand Line to meet up with Luffy and give him a message for us?"

Naomi nodded, "This seems like just the sort of adventure that I would love. Since I'm not going to be staying with your crew forever, I think this would be a great opportunity to help you out."

"But how will you find him?" Lucky broke in.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. If you can get me to a populated island, I could ask around if anyone knows the last place he was and hitch a ride on a ship going backwards through the Grand Line."

"I think it's a great idea!" Yassop exclaimed, "Will you allow it Capt'n?"

Shanks sat quietly in thought for a moment and no one moved or made a sound, anxious for his answer. "To a populated island it is!" he exclaimed finally.

The rest of the men cheered and so did Soushefu's. He began clearing the plates faster than before as if he was the one leaving to go see their old friend. Shanks told Ben to order all the men back and reload the ship. Then he gestured for Naomi to follow.

He leaded her through a door in the floor of the dinning hall and down a small ladder into what looked like a very large storage room. In the far back corner were two small shelves stocked neatly with small globes. Inside each globe was a diamond shaped needle with one red end. On the wooden framing around the globes a name was carved.

"What are these?" Naomi asked and picked one off the shelf, Karanetho bent forward to sniff it and then recoiled his head in disappointment. "They look like the log pose you showed me yesterday."

Shanks gently took the log pose out of Naomi's hands and put it back on the shelf. "These are called eternal poses," he began, "They are a lot like log poses, but these will always point to one island and never change. Hence the name 'Eternal Pose'."

"I see. So are we going to use one to take me to an inhabited island?"

"Yes. I think the closest one to use is this one here," he said a picked one off the top row of the shelf, "Let's get this to Rosutonabige, he's our navigator. He'll get us on the right course and then we can talk about how you're going to find Luffy."

"And the message I'm going to give him?" Naomi chipped in.

"Yes," Shanks smiled, "That too."

"This is all so exciting," Naomi announced to the red-haired captain and they climbed back up the latter into the dinning hall, but she couldn't see Shanks' reaction to he comment.

"There you are Capt'n," Yassop noted and walked over to the door in the floor just as Naomi poked her head up. The sniper offered her a hand to help her out and even though she didn't need it, she accepted his hand and was lifted carefully onto the floorboards, "Rosutonabige was wondering what our heading was."

"Here," Shanks responded and placed the eternal pose in the blonde man's hands.

Yassop looked at the pose and then back at his captain, "Juumin Island? Is that the closest one?"

"No, but it's the most populated in the area and only a day and a half to get there."

Yassop nodded and walked back out on the deck to give the pose to the navigator.

"Kaiino!" Shanks called to a man outside as they neared the exit to the dinning hall, "Get me a quill and a piece of paper."

The man nodded to his captain and ran off. Naomi and Shanks sat down a table near the door and waited for the man to come back with the paper. When he did, Shanks took the paper and started to write something on it.

He finished quickly and handed the paper to Naomi, "Give Luffy this."

She examined the paper and then looked up at Shanks with a smile a she carefully pushed the paper between her waist and her skort for safekeeping, "It's perfect."

* * *

Dun dun dun...lol, not really much of a hang over, but kind of. And I just wanted to clue you all in on my 'creativeness' with names, lol. Here's the translations for this chapter, but none of them are elvish. All Japanese.

Soushefu: Sou-gross, Shefu-chef  
Rosutonabige: Rosuto-lost, Nabige-navigator  
Juumin: Population  
Kaiino: Seaman

So that was my little 'joke' for the chapter. As i continue with the story, you'll notice that I will almost always use this 'method' to make up names. But i hope you enjoy it! Please review!!!


End file.
